Organisation of the UNSC Navy
The UNSC Navy's organisation went through a bewildering array of changes, transformations and reorganisations as structures were altered by battle losses or changes in doctrine and force deployment. Organisation The operational organisation of the UNSC was, in 2525, structured in a way that best allowed it to fight widespread, low-intensity insurgency, and so emphasised aggression, small unit tactics, flexibility, amphibious capability and rapid response. This was quickly proven to be inadequate in combating the Covenant, a far numerically and qualitatively superior foe. A drastic restructuring took place between 2530 and 2535, spearheaded by those officers with most operational experience of the Covenant's tactics, such as Admiral Cole, and intended to reshape the UNSC Navy into a force that could most effectively meet the Covenant in battle. As of 2549 The Navy was once again reorganised between 2546 and 2548, the purpose of which was primarily to consolidate a large number of depleted fleets into six full strength ones, strategically positioned to defend the remaining Human colony worlds. As of 2559 Post-war, the depleted UNSC Navy continued with the wartime six fleet format for several years. In 2559, it was reorganised in a way that reflected both the rapidly expanding UNSC Navy, and its re-roling from a purely defensive wartime branch to an aggressive, offensive expeditionary force. Initially comprising eight fleets, this number would fluctuate over the next decades but the basic organisation would remain unchanged until the escalation of galactic tensions, during which sixteen fleets were eventually fielded. Numbered (System) Fleet Comprising six Task Forces, UNSC Navy System Fleets comprised approximately 700 vessels and were the largest operational units in the United Nations Space Command. The numbers of System Fleets would fluctuate postwar period, though no less than six existed from 2559 onwards. *1st (Home) Fleet *2nd (Barrow) Fleet *3rd (Carpathia) Fleet Task Force A Task Force was a naval formation that combined eight Groups into a single unit that was capable of extended combat operations autonomously. A Task Force was comprised of one hundred ships, roughly 2,300 aircraft and roughly 102,000 personnel, and amalgamated into one unit three Carrier Strike Groups, one Battleship Strike Group, one Planetary Strike Group and one Light Attack Group, under command of Fleet Command, a Reconnaissance Group under command of Naval Intelligence Command, and a Logistics Group under command of Logistical Operations Command. A Task Force typically also carried a contingent from Naval Special Warfare Command in addition to a sizeable UNSC Marine Corps complement. A Task Force was therefore a multi-role formation designed with combat flexibility and autonomy in mind; due to multiple Navy Commands operating in the same unit, a Task Force received directive directly from Naval Command and usually saw the senior Fleet Command officer assume command. Six Task Forces combined to form a Fleet of 600 vessels; Fleets did not have separate logistics and reconnaissance detachments in addition to their six Task Forces, as a result of the integration of these at a lower level into Task Forces. Task Forces were designated alphabetically. Task Forces could be based at the core world where their Fleet was homeported, stationed at regional hub colonies, or forward deployed to outlying worlds. The structure of the Task Force allowed individual Groups or, as the situation may require, Squadrons, to detach from the main force and operate independently for a limited period of time. For example, a Carrier Strike Group might be ordered to a location separate from the rest of the Force, and could be accompanied and supported by detached elements of other groups, such as a prowler squadron, attack squadron, light attack squadron or elements of the Logistics Group. This enabled small parts of the Force to operate independently for longer periods of time and more effectively than otherwise possible, as well as giving the Task Force itself the combat, reconnaissance and logistics strength to remain fully autonomous. A Task Force was composed of eight Groups, which could operate independently of the Task Force for a limited period of time, but did not have the capability to remain autonomous. These eight Groups were further organised into three Attack Squadrons, three Light Attack Squadrons, two Prowler Squadrons, and an assortment of vessels that served as the core of each Group. A Task Force consisted of the following vessels: *3 carriers *10 cruisers *5 planetary assault ships *29 destroyers *27 frigates *8 prowlers *12 corvettes *4 replenishment ships *1 hospital ship *1 battleship Group A Group was composed of between ten and fourteen warships grouped for a single task and operation together. A Task Force was made up of eight combined Groups. Groups were permanent units within a Task Force, but were designed so that Group elements such as Squadrons and individual ships could be temporarily detached from their own Group, and attached to another, to provide support and increase its capabilities. Using this system a highly specific, tailored unit of any size and function could be quickly assembled within the organisational framework of an autonomous Strike Group. *'Carrier Strike Group'- The Carrier Strike Group was the most common Group within a Task Force, making up three of its eight Groups. A Carrier Strike Group was formed of an Attack Squadron formed around a carrier and a planetary assault ship. The Carrier Strike Group was the principle Group in power projection, and was often deployed away from the rest of the Task Force in order to project power. In this, it could be supported by additional Attack Squadrons or other detached elements of the Task Force, including elements of the Reconnaissance Group, Light Strike Group or Logistics Group. A Carrier Strike Group was composed of the following: **1 carrier **1 planetary assault ship **1 Attack Squadron ***2 cruisers ***5 frigates ***4 destroyers *'Battleship Strike Group'- **1 battleship **1 attack squadron ***2 cruisers ***5 frigates ***4 destroyers *'Planetary Strike Group'- **2 planetary assault ships **1 Attack Squadron ***2 cruisers ***5 frigates ***4 destroyers *'Light Strike Group'- **2 Light Attack Squadrons ***6 destroyers ***8 corvettes *'Reconnaissance Group'- The Reconnaissance Group was formed from two Prowler Squadrons, each comprising one stealth frigate and four prowlers. The Reconnaissance Group provided both integrated and ranged support to the Task Force such as reconnaissance, electronic intelligence and surveillance, electronic support including command, control and communications, and anti-prowler/anti-stealth warfare. One or both Squadrons could be detached from the Task Force and deployed either supporting other detached elements, such as a Carrier Strike Group, or operating independently. **2 Prowler Squadrons ***2 Daring-class frigates ***8 Hesperus-class prowlers *'Logistics Group'- **4 replenishment ships **1 hospital ship **1 Light Attack Squadron ***3 destroyers ***4 corvettes Squadron A Squadron was the smallest organisational unit, composed of between five and eleven ships. Squadrons were composed of a relatively small number of similar vessels grouped together to achieve the same objective or set of objectives. Squadrons were often constituent elements of Groups, forming the ships in a Group either together with another squadron or with ships not grouped in a squadron. *'Prowler Squadron'- A Prowler Squadron was comprised of four prowlers and a single stealth frigate/prowler tender. Two Prowler Squadrons comprised a Reconnaissance Group, which was a unit of a Task Force tasked with providing a set of highly specific functions to a battle group, including reconnaissance, electronic intelligence and surveillance, electronic support including command, control and communications, and anti-prowler/anti-stealth warfare. These support roles could either be delivered as a direct part of the Task Force, or deployed to gather intelligence and reconnaissance remotely. A Prowler Squadron could often be detached from the Reconnaissance Group and attached to another Group, for example a Carrier Strike Group that was being deployed alone and required prowler support. Prowlers were the primary intelligence and reconnaissance gathering methods utilised by a prowler squadron. The stealth frigate was present in less of an active role, but was tasked with command and control of the Prowler Squadron. The frigate could keep pace with prowlers and remain at a similar level of undetectability, whilst having better endurance and armament and an expanded communications suite. This resulted in the Daring-class functioning as a control and coordination vessel for the Squadron, often hanging back and observing potential threats from afar. *'Attack Squadron'- An Attack Squadron was comprised of two cruisers, supported by five frigates and four destroyers. The primary purpose of the Attack Squadron was, as its name suggested, conventional naval attack against an enemy of similar size and composition. Attack Squadrons featured alongside a carrier and a planetary assault ship to form a Carrier Strike Group, providing the bulk of the numbers and firepower and functioning in a protect and support role to the carrier and planetary assault ship. Attack Squadrons also featured in Battleship Strike Groups and Planetary Strike Groups, where they provided much the same capabilities to the Group. Like Prowler Squadrons, Attack Squadrons could be detached from their Group and attached to another Group to provide additional support. *'Light Attack Squadron'- A Light Attack Squadron was made up of three destroyers and four corvettes. The Light Attack Squadron, while functioning in an attack role, had less firepower than an Attack Squadron and often operated in a less direct role, providing fire support and point defence fire to other Groups or Squadrons. Two Light Attack Squadrons formed a Light Strike Group, which frequently saw Squadrons removed and attached to other Groups, both combat and non-combat (for example Logistics Group) to provide additional fire support and anti-air defence. Light Attack Squadrons were also commonly used for patrol at a distance from the Task Force, in which they could be supported by a detached Attack or Prowler Squadron. Light Attack Squadrons were also ideal for escort duties. Fleet Command organisation Fleets As of 17 October 2552 The UNSC Navy's fleet were continuously reorganised as both its territory and its manpower and hull strength declined. The following represents the UNSC Navy's fleets as they stood following a complete restructuring and redeployment between 2546 and 2548 (prompted by, among other things, the defeat of the crucial inner colony of Miridem). The Navy comprised, aside from ancillary units under central control (such as prowlers), six core fleets; four system defence fleets, primarily for defending their base system but situated strategically to enable rapid force deployment to surrounding inner colonies, and two 'rapid reaction' quick response fleets, based at what were then forward-located colonies and operating at two hours' notice to deploy (undertaking offensive missions or counterattacking above UEG colonies). The four defence fleets were homeported at Earth, Reach, Barrow and Carpathia, while the Quick Reaction Fleets were based at New Carthage and Poseidon. Quick Reaction fleets suffered the highest attrition rates of any unit in the entirety of the UNSC Defence Force; the average warship survived just two expeditionary deployments. Neither New Carthage or Poseidon remained in UNSC control by 2552, with the former being glassed just a year after the 6th Fleet took up residence. First (Home) Fleet The UNSC Navy's First Fleet, commonly called the Home Fleet, was the oldest continually active unit in the UNSC Navy, having been constituted during the in 2162 (and thus predating the UNSC itself). As its name suggested, the First Fleet was homeported at Earth, Sol, and permanently stationed in the Sol system. Comprising nearly three hundred orbital defence platforms, over three hundred active vessels and more than 450,000 ship- and surface-based personnel, it was also the UNSC Navy's largest fleet. Stationed in defence of the Sol system for the duration of the conflict, the initially token fleet was significantly expanded during the 2530s and 40s once the enormity of the Covenant threat became apparent, and as strategists voiced concerns of the Covenant jumping directly to Earth. The First Fleet's primary mission was defence of Humanity's homeworld, its political and ancestral heart, though as the war inched into the inner colonies, its subunits were increasingly called on to serve elsewhere. The officer in command of the First Fleet was Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood, who flew his flag from the Trafalgar-class carrier UNSC Intrepid. Following Intrepid's destruction, he and his command staff were transferred to the Argus-class carrier [[UNSC Leander (CVG-42)|UNSC Leander]], from where he commanded until personally leading the assault on the Portal from UNSC Forward Unto Dawn (at his own insistence, despite the frigate's unsuitability as a command ship). During the Battle of Earth in October-November 2552, nearly half of the fleet was destroyed and the remainder forced to flee while the Covenant focused their attention on uncovering the Portal. On November 19, as the Covenant activated the Portal during the , an advance force of three ''Remembrance''-class frigates and four squadrons of Longswords led a strike on the Forerunner dreadnought. Following the departure of all Covenant vessels through the Portal, with the intention of activating the Halo Array, [[UNSC Forward unto Dawn (FFG-201)|UNSC Forward Unto Dawn]], [[UNSC Death's Head (FFG-2714)|UNSC Death's Head]] and [[UNSC Aegis Fate (StoneGhost)|UNSC Aegis Fate]] led an expeditionary force to the Ark, while the remainder of the fleet reformed in orbit in expectation of a Covenant killing blow. The Home Fleet was divided into sixteen distinct squadrons. The 1st and 2nd Home Defence Groups, comprising four battle squadrons each and commanded by a Fleet Admiral, were the core defensive elements. These were supplemented by logistic and transport squadrons (which provided both underway replenishment to the Navy and strategic airlift to the UNSC Army), a high-readiness rapid reaction squadron, the Mars Defence Fleet (in reality a 1st Fleet squadron), and several expeditionary squadrons (which, in addition to Earth's defence, were equipped to deploy to nearby colonies if necessary). Order of Battle (ORBAT) As it stood on 17 October, 2552: UNSC First (Home) Fleet, Sol system, 306 vessels and 300 orbital platforms, Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood commanding *UNSC Intrepid (CVB-3), ''Trafalgar''-class command carrier, flagship *'1st- 4th Squadrons'- 1st Home Defence Group, 76 ships, Admiral Jackson **3 carriers ***UNSC Avon (CVG-22), ''Argus''-class carrier *** (CVG-24), Argus-class carrier ***[[UNSC Leander (CVG-42)|UNSC Leander]] (CVG-42), Argus-class carrier **7 cruisers ***UNSC Hastings (CG-172), ''Marathon''-class cruiser ***UNSC Wyvern (CG-233), Marathon-class cruiser ***[[UNSC Absolution (CG-301)|UNSC Absolution]] (CG-301), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Bunker Hill (CG-370), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Rambler (CG-386), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Phoenix (C-511), ***UNSC Mercator (C-590), Halcyon-class light cruiser **46 frigates *** (FFG-142), ***[[UNSC Paris (FFG-2406)|UNSC Paris]] (FFG-2406), ''Remembrance''-class frigate ***[[UNSC Redoubtable (FFG-3016)|UNSC Redoubtable]] (FFG-3016), Remembrance-class frigate **20 destroyers ***UNSC Silvercrest (DD-106), ''Halberd''-class destroyer *** (DD-110), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Athena (DD-114), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC ''Cypria (DD-240), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Alfred the Great (DD-269), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Glorious (DD-275), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Llanover (DD-608), Halberd-class destroyer *** (DD-692), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Neptune (DD-985), Halberd-class destroyer *** (DD-1004), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Vesper (DD-1516), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Blake (DD-1846), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Lapwing (DD-1847), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Wakeful (DD-1858), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Hercules (DD-1864), Halberd-class destroyer ***[[UNSC Glowworm (DD-1452)|UNSC Glowworm]] (DD-1452), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC O'Donnell (DD-1755), Halberd-class destroyer ***DD-336, ''Hope''-class destroyer ***DD-337, Hope-class destroyer ***DD-338, Hope-class destroyer *'5th Squadron'- Rapid Reaction squadron (QRF), 25 ships **4 cruisers ***UNSC Aberdeen (CG-246), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Woodward (CG-411), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Swordsman (CG-400), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Spartan (C-702), Halcyon-class light cruiser **21 destroyers ***UNSC Eros (DD-561), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Poseidon (DD-610), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Sceptre (DD-711), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Norfolk (DD-1474), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Wren (DD-1729), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Starling (DD-1861), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Capable (DD-1869), Halberd-class destroyer ***[[UNSC Dragon (DDG-528)|UNSC Dragon]] (DDG-528), ''Vengeance''-class destroyer ***[[UNSC Warsaw (DDG-534)|UNSC Warsaw]] (DDG-534), Vengeance-class destroyer ***UNSC Conviction (DDG-535), Vengeance-class destroyer *'6th Squadron'- System patrol, 30 ships **17 corvettes *** (K-1849), *** (K-2267), Arrow-class corvette ***[[UNSC Dash|UNSC Dash]] (DDC-2247), ''Drake''-class corvette **12 frigates ***[[UNSC Reunion (FFG-3013)|UNSC Reunion]] (FFG-3013), Remembrance-class frigate *'7th Squadron'- expeditionary squadron, 17 ships **1 carrier ***UNSC Penelope (CVG-47), Argus-class carrier **9 frigates ***[[UNSC Forward unto Dawn (FFG-201)|UNSC Forward Unto Dawn]] (FFG-201), Remembrance-class frigate ***[[UNSC Aegis Fate (StoneGhost)|UNSC Aegis Fate]] (FFG-307), Remembrance-class frigate ***[[UNSC Death's Head (FFG-2714)|UNSC Death's Head]] (FFG-2714), Remembrance-class frigate ***[[UNSC Revelation (FFG-3015)|UNSC Revelation]] (FFG-3015), Remembrance-class frigate *** (FFG-127), Remembrance-class frigate **7 destroyers ***UNSC Ballymena (DD-1003), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Broadsword (DD-1711), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Sabre (DD-1688), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Spirit of Miridem (DD-1860), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Falconer (DD-1868), Halberd-class destroyer ***DD-339, Hope-class destroyer ***DD-340, Hope-class destroyer *'8th Squadron'- expeditionary squadron, 24 ships **1 carrier ***UNSC Minerva (CVG-72), Argus-class carrier **1 cruiser ***UNSC Bristol (CG-402), Marathon-class cruiser **12 frigates **10 destroyers ***UNSC Steady (DD-1647), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Forester (DD-1648), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Hardy (DD-1211), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Albatross (DD-1272), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Cornwall (DD-1438), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Carinthia (DD-1752), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC St Achilleus (DD-1857), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Venus (DD-1862), Halberd-class destroyer ***[[UNSC Destiny's Child (DDG-544)|UNSC Destiny's Child]] (DDG-544), Vengeance-class destroyer ***[[UNSC Selborne (DDG-545)|UNSC Selborne]] (DDG-545), Vengeance-class destroyer *'9th Squadron'- logistic squadron, underway replenishment/strategic airlift, 35 ships *'10th Squadron'- orbital defence platforms, 300 stations *'11th Squadron'- Mars Defence Fleet, 23 ships **1 carrier ***UNSC Aesop (CVG-45), Argus-class carrier **3 cruisers ***UNSC Iron Warrior (CG-403), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Orion (CG-440), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Pass of Ballater (C-708), Halcyon-class light cruiser **13 frigates *** (FFG-2011), Remembrance-class frigate ***UNSC Foxhound (FFG-2789), Remembrance-class frigate **6 destroyers ***UNSC Ariadne (DD-509), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Odin (DD-596), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Lancastria (DD-1394), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Whirlwind (DD-1630), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Kingfisher (DD-1422), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Limerick (DD-1641), Halberd-class destroyer *'12th-16th Squadrons'- 2nd Home Defence Group, 75 ships, Admiral Harper **3 carriers ***UNSC Argus (CVG-10), Argus-class carrier ***UNSC Arlington (CVG-23), Argus-class carrier ***UNSC Avenger (CVG-43), Argus-class carrier **11 cruisers ***UNSC Endeavour (CG-190), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Challenger (CG-291), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Montrose (CG-317), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Sir Galahad (CG-364), Marathon-class cruiser *** (CG-377), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Apollo (CG-379), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Triumph (CG-390), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Sleipner (CG-427), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Defiant (CG-442), Marathon-class cruiser ***UNSC Councillor (C-677), Halcyon-class light cruiser ***UNSC Halifax (C-681), Halcyon-class light cruiser **37 frigates ***[[UNSC Mother of Invention (FFG-636)|UNSC Mother of Invention]] (FFG-636), Remembrance-class frigate ***[[UNSC Reliant Warrior (FFG-2919)|UNSC Reliant Warrior]] (FFG-2919), Remembrance-class frigate ***[[UNSC Resurgence (FFG-3014)|UNSC Resurgence]] (FFG-3014), Remembrance-class frigate **24 destroyers ***UNSC Jupiter (DD-478), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Dunedin (DD-611), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Huntsman (DD-859), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Aeneas (DD-1559), Halberd-class destroyer ***UNSC Basilisk (DD-1863), Halberd-class destroyer ***[[UNSC Sheffield (DDG-522)|UNSC Sheffield]] (DDG-522), Vengeance-class destroyer ***UNSC The Hammer Falls (DDG-538), Vengeance-class destroyer Second (Epsilon Eridani) Fleet 152 vessels and 20 armed orbital stations as of July 1, 2552 (under construction vessels discounted). Destroyed at the in August 2552. Surviving ships (examples Leander, Sheffield, Aegis Fate) amalgamated with the 6th QRF at its new base in Barrow (though many of these were transferred to the Home Fleet soon after). ORBAT As it stood on July 1, 2552: *UNSC Trafalgar (CVB-1), Trafalgar-class carrier * (CVG-28), Atlas-class carrier *UNSC Leander (CVG-42), Argus-class carrier * (CG-280), Marathon-class cruiser * (CG-295), Marathon-class cruiser *[[UNSC Swiftsure (CG-389)|UNSC Swiftsure]] (CG-389), Marathon-class cruiser * (C-709), * (C-711), Halcyon-class cruiser * (FFG-1547). Remembrance-class frigate * (FFG-1729), Remembrance-class frigate *UNSC Resurgence (FFG-3014), Remembrance-class frigate *[[UNSC Restless (FFG-3061)|UNSC Restless]] (FFG-3061), Remembrance-class frigate *UNSC Aegis Fate (FFG-307), Remembrance-class frigate *UNSC Gettysburg (FFG-2011), Remembrance-class frigate * (FFG-318), * (FFG-371), Paris-class frigate * (FFG-372), Paris-class frigate * (FFG-1372), Stalwart-class frigate *UNSC Ardent (DD-300), Halberd-class destroyer * (DD-431), Halberd-class destroyer * (DD-216), Halberd-class destroyer * (DD-401), Halberd-class destroyer * (DD-1430), Halberd-class destroyer *UNSC Vengeance (DDG-521), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Sheffield (DDG-522), Vengeance-class destroyer * (DDG-523), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Final Effort (DDG-524), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Valiant (DDG-529), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Fateful Journey (DDG-530), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Out of the Past (DDG-537), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Inheritance (DDG-539), Vengeance-class destroyer *DD-347, Hope-class destroyer *DD-348, Hope-class destroyer *DD-349, Hope-class destroyer *DD-350, Hope-class destroyer *DD-351, Hope-class destroyer *DD-352, Hope-class destroyer *DD-353, Hope-class destroyer *ODP Casbah (ODP-34) Third (Barrow) Fleet Survived the war largely intact. UNSC Fortitude (CVB-4) was based here (though not technically as part of the Third Fleet) as the fleet's 'ready reserve carrier'. Barrow hosted the reformed 6th QRF after the destruction of New Carthage, with Fortitude becoming flagship. ORBAT *UNSC Hermes (CBG-75), (flagship) *UNSC Dido (CVG-41), Argus-class carrier *UNSC Northwood (CG-289), Marathon-class cruiser *[[UNSC Fearless (FFG-3002)|UNSC Fearless]] (FFG-3002), Remembrance-class frigate *UNSC Radiant (FFG-3428), Remembrance-class frigate *[[UNSC Starlit Sky (DDG-527)|UNSC Starlit Sky]] (DDG-527), Vengeance-class destroyer *[[UNSC Courageous (DDG-533)|UNSC Courageous]] (DDG-533), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC From the Ruins (DDG-540), Vengeance-class destroyer Fourth (Carpathia) Fleet *UNSC Arethusa (CVG-46), Argus-class carrier *UNSC Payback's a Bitch (DDG-541), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Furious (FFG-2758), Remembrance-class frigate *UNSC Glorious (FFG-2918), Remembrance-class frigate *UNSC Restitution (FG-3511), Remembrance-class frigate Fifth (Quick Reaction) Fleet The Fifth (Quick Reaction) Fleet was based at Poseidon and maintained a constant high state of readiness for deployment into battle at short notice. After Poseidon was glassed in late 2551 and the Quick Reaction Fleet decimated on its own doorstep, the fleet was disbanded and surviving ships and personnel merged with the 6th Fleet. *UNSC Halifax, (CG-294), Marathon-class cruiser *UNSC Full Circle (DDG-542), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Howling Dark (DDG-543), Vengeance-class destroyer Sixth (Quick Reaction) Fleet The Sixth (Quick Reaction) Fleet was based above the vital inner colony of New Carthage, until its destruction during the Battle of New Carthage in November-December 2549. Following its severe depletion in defending its own home port, the 6th Fleet was based above Barrow, where UNSC Fortitude, the fleet reserve carrier, replaced Vanguard as 6th QRF flagship following the latter's damage. Here the 6th QRF was replenished with vessels and crew from shipyards above Reach, Mars and Barrow itself. Following the Fall of Reach, with the increased threat against Earth (and the absorption of the Second Fleet's undamaged vessels to the 6th Fleet), a significant portion of the 6th Fleet was transferred to the Home Fleet. As soon as word of the attack on Earth was received, the 6th QRF deployed to Earth and arrived on January 9, 2553, too late to participate in the battle. The fleet remained in Sol for the next four year, with Fortitude, the sole intact command carrier, taking over as flagship. ORBAT As of November 1, 2549, New Carthage: UNSC Sixth (Quick Reaction) Fleet, New Carthage system, 127 vessels and 15 orbital platforms, Fleet Admiral Yasmin Ferreira commanding *[[UNSC Vanguard (CVB-2)|UNSC Vanguard]] (CVB-2), Trafalgar-class carrier, flagship *UNSC Dido (CVG-41), Argus-class carrier *UNSC Absolution (CG-301), Marathon-class cruiser *UNSC Benn (DD-432), Halberd-class destroyer *UNSC Phobos (DD-609), Halberd-class destroyer *UNSC Hope (DDG-525), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC From the Dust Returned (DDG-531), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Final Charge (DDG-532), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Warsaw (DDG-534), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Obliterator (DDG-536), Vengeance-class destroyer *UNSC Out of the Past (DDG-537), Vengeance-class destroyer * (FFG-209), Stalwart-class frigate *UNSC Restless (FFG-3061), Remembrance-class frigate *UNSC Resurgence (FFG-3014), Remembrance-class frigate As of August 17, 2552, Barrow: *UNSC Fortitude (CVB-4), Trafalgar-class carrier *UNSC Relentless (FFG-3217), Remembrance-class frigate *UNSC Phobos (DD-609), Halberd-class destroyer As of January 1 2565 1st (Home) Fleet ORBAT UNSC First (Home) Fleet, Sol system *Task Force A **Carrier Strike Group 1 ***1 carrier ****UNSC Leander (CVG-42), Argus-class carrier ***1st Attack Squadron ****2 cruisers ****4 destroyers ****5 frigates **Carrier Strike Group 2 ***1 carrier ***2nd Attack Squadron ****2 cruisers ****4 destroyers ****5 frigates **Carrier Strike Group 3 ***1 carrier ***3rd Attack Squadron ****2 cruisers ****4 destroyers ****5 frigates **Battleship Strike Group **Planetary Strike Group **Light Strike Group **Reconnaissance Group **Logistics Group *Task Force B *Task Force C *Task Force D *Task Force E *Task Force F Commands *Naval Command **Fleet Command **Naval Intelligence Command ***Naval Intelligence Corps ***UNSC Prowler Corps **Logistical Operations Command **Naval Special Warfare Command Orbital and ground facilities Category:UNSC